


Listfull Bonds

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ace!Yuugi, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual!Atem, But don't let that fool you, Criminal Yuugi, Detective Atem, Detective Seto, M/M, Mostly off screen depictions of murder, PTSD, Tags to be added as they happen, Yuugi doesn't have an urge for sex in this story, even if he teases Atem with it, non sexual bondage, serial killer au, this is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Atem knew the moment the black envelope had arrived that the game had started.AKA.Atem battled a serial killer a year ago. He came out the winner, but not without taking some damage. Damage he hasn't been able to settle with himself. Now, the black Envelopes arrive. And with it. The King of Games.





	1. Dullness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda inspired by "The Witcher" a very good fic and this kinda happened.  
> First YGO fic in like twenty years.

The dull crack of dawn overpowered the night. Pushing stars and moon away to the other side of the world. The bed he should have been sleeping in is messed to hell and back. Sheets twisted from his thrashing, wet from his sweating. The nightmares had started. Again. Or had they simply never gone away? 

 

Atem doesn’t know. 

 

Completion. That’s what his name means but there isn’t any. It was his last case. Had to be his final case. It’d overshadowed his life. And he still hadn’t gained the power to leave it behind him. His friends leave him alone. They call,  and he tries to call them. Asks after them. But something is missing. None of them can get him out of it. No one knows how. 

 

Pegasus made him retire. Said that the sadistic freak had broken him. Atem couldn’t believe it. Not really. But the doubt still stank. Like some dead thing in the ground. Going black and oozing doubt to poison his soul some more. 

 

He drank it every morning with his coffee; He held it every day he went to work. A small game shop just around the street. The owner nice enough to give him something to do. They don’t talk much. Every once in awhile he’ll  speak about a grandson. Atem doesn’t know what happened to that gifted child. Only that one day he was there, the next he was gone. 

 

Maybe that was for the best. 

 

And the doubt stuck with him. It was something he couldn’t shake off. It was superglued to his side. Atem figured, eventually, he’d learn to live with it. 

 

~*~

 

Duke Devlin sipped his coffee and looked over at his friend. Atem didn’t look as if he’d slept all that well. The Detectives spoke of him in the locker room from time to time. Atem had been the best Homicide detective Domino City had ever seen. He’d once been proud, and humble, and strong. Now. It’s a different story. But no one could blame him for what happened. 

The King of Games, well….they could blame. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Duke said, eventually. As they all eventually would. It’s been two years since they’d arrested the serial killer who played games with his victims. Which always ended with their deaths. Except for Atem. He had won. Just barely enough life points to his name. But he had. And The King had just smiled and went with Atem to the police station. 

 

He made his confession. Gave Atem his Dark Magician card. 

 

Atem still had it. As stupid as it sounds. 

 

“I know.” is the small acknowledgment. 

 

Duke leaves it at that. Atem will figure a way to live with it. 

 

~*~

 

Joey Wheeler’s father was the first victim of the King of Games Shenanigans. As Seto affectionately refers to it; with a sneer and all. Joey was the typical beat cop. Had gone home to arrest his old man for harassing a neighbor. Found him dead. A card game laid out on a table. A note. 

 

_ Until next time. KOG _

The media had given the killer the name after his fourth Victim had been found. Some dude who liked to bully kids at his school to sell tickets to his night long karaoke show. He’d beat them up if they couldn’t sell anything. 

 

He was hung from the rafters of the room by the mic cord.  A couple dancing figurines on the table. Another note. Singed KOG. The media went ape shit. Calling him “The King of Games”. At first he was some vigilante looking to keep bad people in line. 

 

But soon, it turned to innocent people. The Media turned on him. From what Atem and Seto could figure. The King didn’t care. He just wanted to have some fun. It had settled down soon after the fourth body. They went on to other cases. Domino had other murders to solve after all. 

 

Then. The black envelopes started to arrive. 

 

All to Atem. 

 

All with some stupid riddle he’d obsess over for weeks until he had solved it. Then, a new body. But he always had to solve the riddle to get a body. It was like some weird courtship ritual. The Psychologist said. Tea. She’d been a professional dancer once upon a time. Went to broadway and everything. 

She gave him the idea to not solve it. To ignore it. 

 

That didn’t work. There were a rash of game murders. Atem caused five people to die in a week. He never made that mistake again. He wrote on one, after he had solved it; “You’re next target is me. Final game.” 

 

~*~

 

If he allowed himself to remember properly. Atem would have to say that he was only cold scared after everything ended. He played a game he didn’t know much about, against a serial killer who played it with all of his victims. Who had won several competitions. His name wasn’t used in any media. They held a quiet trial for him. The mayor of Domino didn’t want it getting out that one of their own celebrities had done this. 

 

They put him in the darkest pit they could find in a prison. Atem hadn’t seen him since. He didn’t fill out a request form to visit. He threw anything with the King’s name on it away when it arrived in the mail. White envelopes with that looping writing. His name, his address. 

 

He’d moved three times. 

 

Then gave up. 

 

It didn’t matter. 

 

The King was in prison. He’d never be free again. 

 

Atem wasn’t free. That night still haunted him. 

 

The details were fuzzy and grey. Dull like the morning sunrise. 

 

Quiet like his day usually is. He’s reserved. Now. He doesn’t go out of his way to make friends, or even to talk to anyone. Afraid that if the King gaines word that something bad might happen. Like before. A would be girlfriend found fried in the bathtub. 

 

A stalker with his body in one ditch, his head under a bridge. 

 

Eventually, he just started to stay away from people. Even his own friends. Out of fear. He was petrified. Still is if you ask Tea or Joey. Seto just glared at him. Until Atem couldn’t put up with it anymore and picked a fight. 

 

Pegasus was right. He was broken. 

 

~*~

 

It’s another dull, Sunrise. Atem stands on the balcony of his small home. Watching it. Coffee gone cold, yet he still sips it. Hates it with every mouthful. That’s when he sees it. On the ledge. A black envelope. Held there by a rock. 

 

He looks around. No one in site. 

 

It must have been put there when he’d been sleeping. It’s one of those rare times where he’s so tired his brain goes blank. 

 

He walks over to it, and picks it up. Undoes the sticky flap. 

 

The paper inside is even black. In a white pen is written;  _ you need to take care of yourself better. Or I will. KOG _

 

The funny thing is, Atem knows he can’t. Or won’t. 

 

And he doesn’t care what the “King” thinks about it. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Games makes an appearance. Atem is not at all at his best. And his friends try. Even Seto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd have chapter 2 done today. But something took hold of me. So here it is. :) please enjoy.

The Grey walls would have made anyone go insane; except for him. The young man lounges on his bed. Not caring one iota that he’s in solitary confinement for life. It’s supposed to be punishment. It’s heaven. Really. 

 

Though, he glances at the drawing of “him”. The one person who was able to defeat his game. He grinned. Atem. He couldn’t have fallen in love for a more pathetic person if he tried. Well. There was always Joey. Who’d been particularly mad when he found out who the King of Games actually was. He used to come by the game shop. Talked to grandpa about new cards. They used to go to school together. How that never made it back to Atem, he didn’t know. But it hardly matters now.

 

He was an alright duelist. If The King had to admit to Joey’s skills. He could win a duel. Atem was different. He didn’t take the game well at all. Nor the thought of the King’s undying love. He had tried to make Atem happy. But, with every letter he got from his grandfather, it just seemed that Atem wasn’t doing very good at the moment. 

 

The year had been an upheaval for him. 

 

He had told Grandpa about being forced to retire. And for once the King is glad he took his mother’s maiden name. Atem had no idea that the old man he was working for was the King’s grandfather. 

 

The King had hid any connection he had to the old man and the game shop. For this very reason. Well, and several others. The game shop being the only source of income for his grandfather. He couldn’t very well ruin it. Could he? 

 

Grandpa sends letters every day. He gets a bundle of them at the end of the week. They’re mostly domestic. But it’s nice to know how things are going. Atem works at the shop twice a week. He’s quiet at the best of times. He doesn’t duel. He can hardly look at the Duel monster card without throwing up. 

 

Grandpa had sent him home the one time he’d gotten sick. The King couldn’t decide how he felt about THAT. How he felt that he’d broken Atem enough that the man couldn’t even look at a duel card without a flashback to “that” night. 

 

Did he feel bad? Maybe. A little bit. Did he regret it? No. not at all. 

 

He frowns at the ceiling. His other self needs him. One year is quite enough time in prison if anyone were to ask him. It’s time to show these people who they were up against. He’d been playing them with kid gloves. And a year of repore with the guards would go a long way to what he needed to do. 

 

Atem will be fine for a month longer. The King decided. 

 

~*~

 

“When did you find this?” Seto glared at the offending piece of envelope. It sits harmlessly in a kitchen plastic bag that’d been cleaned for reuse. Not riddle on it this time. Just a simple demand. And Threat. Seto couldn’t deny the observation either. Atem had looked as if the past year had done a number on him. He was thinner than before. Clothing not fitting properly as they should. His eyes were dimmer. The purple not as bright as before. 

 

He didn’t have a pithy comment for Seto; Pathetic. Really. Seto was kind enough not to say. 

 

“Two days ago.” 

 

“It’s taken you this long to bring it to us?” Seto glared. The conference table seats him, Atem and Pegasus. 

 

“I thought it was a joke.” 

 

“Liar.” 

 

“Now, now….” Pegasus shushes them both. 

 

“Lie or not, he has brought it. Two days ago the King escaped his prison.” Pegasus said. Atem had figured as much. 

 

“Why do you think he did that?” Seto asked, he needn’t have though. Atem knew the answer. 

 

“Me.” 

 

~*~

 

Atem spent his birthday in bed; he begged off doing anything with his friends. He didn’t even bother straightening the sheets. The house has no lights, the dishes that have piled up in the sink stay there. A cat meows in the alleyway below his window. He felt as if he’d sink into the shadows of the night. He wanted too. Yet, he existed. He couldn’t raise a hand to make the decision himself. And so. He lived. 

 

The third day, he hears something klinking in the kitchen below his loft. He hears water run. Dishes rattle as they’re put away. After, the soft swoosh-swoosh of a broom. His back is towards the loft ladder. And the sounds. He doesn’t turn to go and see who’s cleaning up his home. He doesn’t care that much. He never asked them to do that. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, in the bed. The Sheets stale with his sweat need to be washed. He needs a shower. New bed clothing at the very least. He hears more rattling in the kitchen and soon the smell of eggs and bacon drift up to him. 

 

His body is hungry, he thinks about turning to go and see who’s cooking. He knew he didn’t do the shopping. Whoever it was had to have brought it with them. 

 

“Atem,” the sudden touch to his shoulder doesn’t wake him but he’s missed time nonetheless. 

 

“You…” 

 

“Come eat. Love.” 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi whistles as he drags Atem out of bed. Pushes him to climb down the ladder; there’s a pile of rope next to a chair. Yuugi lashes him to it. 

 

“Obviously I’m going to have to be cruel to you.” Yuugi muttered unhappily. “I thought I told you to take care of yourself.” 

 

“You did.” Atem replied blandly. His eyes tired. He doesn’t care about the compression of the ropes around his body. He can’t get out of them. Yuugi is far too inventive with the ropes to allow that. His arms are folded behind him. Hands gripping elbows. A bit wrapped around his neck that connects to the base rope work of his middle. It doesn’t cut off his breathing.It just reminds him of Yuugi’s hold over him. 

 

“I worried about you.” Yuugi said. Bringing two plates to the table. He pulls a chair near. He has to feed Atem by hand. A little bit of egg and bacon, a sip of water here or there. Atem doesn’t reject the offerings. He takes each bite delicately. 

 

“I know.” Atem said, after a while. 

 

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Yuugi muttered. A frown still disrupting his beautiful face. Atem blinks slowly at him. 

 

“I would have had to do something if you were dead.” Yuugi said. His tone is off putting. A throw away sentence that Atem isn’t supposed to hang onto. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I would have had to kill your friends.” 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

“And how are you going to stop me?” Yuugi laughed. It was mean. Spiteful. 

 

“I’ll go with you quietly.” 

 

Yuugi looked surprised for a moment, then a smirk covered his lips. “That’s a bad move.” 

 

“Oh well.” Atem deadpanned. Unimpressed. 

 

~*~

Seto found a cold. Empty. House. Atem nowhere in site. Things looked out of place. The kitchen was actually clean. The smell of a lemon cleaner and bleach filled the air. It made Seto cough. It is that strong. The front door was left open a crack. Hence his entrance. 

Atem is not in the main room, nor the loft. His car is still in the garage. There’s a red envelope on the car hood. 

 

Seto opened it. Growled at the words scrawled there. 

 

_ Too Late.  _

 

~*~

 

He woke to daylight. It had been dark when Yuugi had stuck him with a syringe. His shoulders are cramped. And his eyes feel crusty. There’s a line of spit dripping from his mouth to a pillow below his head. He hears someone humming a song quietly. 

 

Then footsteps. He jerks when a soft touch lands on his shoulder; “You’re awake? Can’t be having that. Your room isn’t ready yet.” 

 

He felt something prick his skin. Just like before. And darkness consumes him. He hopes its forever. He knows it isn’t. That he’ll be awake soon and that he is also at The King of Game’s mercy. 

 

A mercy the man handling him doesn’t own.

 


	3. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Atem settle down in Yuugi's hide out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short. Atem's in a bad place right now. Emotionally.

“I don’t know where he is.” Merik swept his long white bangs out of crystal ocean eyes. “He’s not been the best cousin in the world.” 

 

“Or friend.” Joey humphed from his desk. Pegasus had gathered anyone Atem had made a friend during his time as Homicide detective. Joey has proven his worth by saving Atem from certain death a few times. 

 

“Where would he go?” Tea asked. She was overseeing anyone involved in the King of Games Serial Killings. She hadn’t seen Atem for a long time. Though she had tried to schedule meetings with him. He’d never shown up. 

 

“That’s assuming he wasn’t kidnapped.” Duke rolled his eyes. “If the King is free, than wouldn’t he go for Atem. He was the only person to ever beat the King at his own game.” 

 

“Certainly it seems possible.” Pegasus said. Atem hadn’t spoken much about the Duel. Even in court. He had been down to fifty life points. And pulled the Dark Magician out of his deck. It was as if Lady Fate intervened to save Atem. 

“The place was wiped clean.” Seto muttered. He wasn’t happy. Though he rarely even looked it. Always a scowl settled on his face. 

 

“The King probably took him.” Joey muttered. “We should look at any place the King likes. Do we have anything interesting from his cell?” 

 

“Just sketches of Atem.” Tea said. “I’ve looked in every book he even borrowed from the prison library. Nothing interesting. He didn’t write in the margins and he never re-ordered any of the books.” 

 

“We’ll have to take a second look.” Seto said. “The King likes to play games. He won’t be able to resist one with us.” 

 

“Not while he has something valuable.” Pegasus added. 

 

~*~

 

Atem came aware slowly. His head is pounding from the drugs that had made him sleep for so long. His inner clock is practically ruined. And there isn’t any light to tell him what time of day it was either. Slowly. He opened his eyes. The ceiling above him has naked rafters. The plaster has seen better days. And there are pipes. 

“What…?” 

 

“Oh, there you are.” a voice said from his right. He turned his head,slowly and in fits and starts. To finally lay his eyes on Yuugi. The other man sat in an old, red, wing backed chair. He was reading something in Russian. He put the heavy book to the side and lent forwards. 

 

“Are you alright?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“Water?” 

 

“Oh, of course.” Yuugi had a pitcher waiting, condensation streaked the outside of the glass, and some was poured into a cup. A straw was added. Yuugi carefully put the straw to Atem’s lips. He sucked slowly. He didn’t want to become sick. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to drug you so hard.” Yuugi’s voice is soft. A bit innocent. No one would suspect him of killing at least six people. “I had this place only half set up when we dueled. I needed to get you quickly. It didn’t take long. And you’re settled now.” 

 

“Settled?” Atem had finished the water. Yuugi set the cup on the table by the bed. Atem tried to sit up. But found that he was restrained by hospital cuffs at each corner of the bed. Even his middle had a belt buckled around it, chains went to either side of him. 

 

“You only said you’d come quietly, not that you’d behave.” Yuugi smiled at Atem. Then he rose and took a blanket that’d quite frankly seen better days, and draped it across Atem’s body. He was only wearing his briefs. His clothing had been secreted away. 

 

“I didn’t think far beyond that.” Atem admitted. It might have been a huge concession if he were at his peak. If the last year hadn’t taken a toll on his spiritually. If he’d been better at managing the depression and anxiety. 

 

As it stood. He didn’t much care if Yuugi had poisoned the water. Or if the man stabbed him. Took him apart and cooked him later. He’d be gone. And that would be the end of that. 

 

“Of course.” Yuugi said, watching Atem closely. Face masked as Atem watched the ceiling make faces at him. He was still tired. The drugs probably hadn’t left his system completely yet. Not that he cared. 

 

“Atem.” Yuugi said his name. Softly. 

 

“Yes?” 

“For what it’s worth. I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” 

 

“You didn’t have a choice I won.” Atem said. 

 

“Not at the house you didn’t. I checked on you as soon as I got in. You left the bathroom window open. You were asleep.” Yuugi sat down in his chair. “I had the knife out. I was going to slit your throat. Take your Dark Magician Card as a souvenir.” 

 

“Why didn’t you?” Atem asked. 

 

“Something stopped me.” Yuugi frowned. “I don’t know what it is, but I don’t desire to hurt you. Not anymore. At least. For now. No telling about the future.” 

 

“Good going, Pirate Roberts.” 

 

Yuugi laughed. “Go back to sleep. We’ll see about a bath later.” 

 

Atem wiggled in his bonds, then settled. He watched the ceiling for a while. Until Yuugi finally put a blindfold on him. Eventually he went to sleep. All the while listening to Yuugi turn pages in his book. Silently sitting by him. 

 

It shouldn’t have felt nice. Atem knew, when he drifted off. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi stood at the kitchen sink, filling a pot to make pasta. He needed to feed Atem up. His captive looked to have half starved himself. He hadn’t thought their game would damage Atem as much as it did. Yuugi almost felt bad about it. He had thought Atem was made a stronger stuff. 

 

Yuugi had survived Prison. Sure, he was in solitary with only books and time. He had learnt Russian. Drawn Atem a lot. Actually. Written a book. It’d been interesting to say the least. 

 

Now, he was worried. He cared. Somehow over the past year he had started caring. He had thought about writing Atem. He’d started several. Torn them up and flushed them. But now, well, maybe if he had written to Atem things wouldn’t be as they are now. 

 

Well. He probably would have killed Atem in his bed instead of feed him a quick meal before kidnapping him to this house up the mountain side. Domino lay in the distance. No one would think to come looking for them here. 

 

Atem safe and sound in the basement. 

 

Safe and Sound is what he will be. Yuugi decided. Even against himself. 

 

Atem would have to watch himself. Yuugi may not kill him. But taking a leg or two isn’t off the list. He puts the pot on the stove to boil. Gathers the things he needs for lunch. Hums as he does so. The forest outside the house holds the sounds of birds and crickets. 

 

~*~

 

He took each bite offered to him; not really wanting to test Yuugi out at the moment. That could wait until he’d gathered up enough strength to even start thinking about escape. And something told him that Yuugi wouldn’t fall for any sense of security if Atem didn’t fight him. 

 

If only he could gather up enough reason to care. Atem felt that he could just lie on the bed for the rest of his life and not even try. That was the depression talking. He hardly cared enough to move his mouth enough to chew. 

 

Yuugi watched him carefully. Atem actively had to remind himself to chew. But eventually he turned his head away from a proffered bite. 

 

“Are you alright?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“It’s not the food. I’m just not interested.” Atem sighed. 

 

“Hmmmm….” Yuugi frowned. “You haven’t even had half the bowl.” 

 

“Can I have it later?” 

 

Yuugi sighed, “Sure.” 

 

“Thank you, it tasted good.” 

 

“You’re welcome, and thanks.” Yuugi disappeared upstairs. Atem could hear him in the kitchen. His footsteps made the floor creek. 

 

He sighed. Again. Relaxing into his pillow. He waited for Yuugi to reappear. He had a towel and some bathing supplies. 

 

“Bath, Atem.” Yuugi’s tone broke no argument. 

 

“Okay….” is the reply. 

  
  



	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem gets a bath, it's been four days, he stinks. Cake is kinda involved. Yuugi and Atem come to some sort of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be short but for some reason the muse has been kind to me today. So have chapter 4. :)

Atem stumbles slightly. The short chain between the plastic cuffs on his ankles don’t allow him a normal step. Yuugi catches his elbow before he could have a meet and greet with the floor. He’s naked. Yuugi having taken his underwear before uncuffing him fully from the bed. Even with his wrists cuffed in front of him. There’s no way he could enact an escape. 

 

They make it to the bathing area. Everything is open plan. Yuugi didn’t want any barriers between them; in the end, it was a smart move. Atem knew five different ways to pick a lock with a pen. Yuugi had taken precautions against any lock tampering. Everything he use either had the lock well out of reach, or hidden in such a way that Atem still couldn’t access it. 

 

“You’ll feel better once you’ve had a bath.” Yuugi said. The copper tub was full with hot water, it even held bubbles and smelt like lavender. 

 

“I don’t want to drug you so soon,” Yuugi had Atem sit on a stool by the tub. He put the cuffed ankles in first then lowered Atem’s naked body into the tub with his arms linked under Atem’s and around the former detectives chest. 

“We’ll use herbal methods, until you’re better at sleeping.” Yuugi scratched the back of his head, his smile was normal. Atem thought, if he had met Yuugi on the street, he’d never have taken him for a stone cold killer. 

 

“Alright.” Atem agreed. Because what else was there for him to do? In a weird, messed up way, he liked this. He didn’t have to decide when to get out of bed. Or what to eat, or when to eat. What to wear, if anything at all. If Yuugi wanted him naked - as strange as it sounded- Atem, at the moment was okay with that. 

 

“Am I really broken?” Atem asked, aloud. Not meaning too. It was an idle question. Yuugi settled on the stool. He had a plastic cup in his hand. 

 

“No. You’re just….bent a little out of shape.” he poured some of the hot water over Atem’s head. He closed his eyes. “I mean, you’re kind of a hot mess.” 

 

“Yes.” Atem agreed. “I’ve been so since….”

 

“You retired?” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“You didn’t even do anything for your birthday.”

“My friends tried. Don’t be mad at them because I just couldn’t face life.” Atem’s hair flattens against his head. Then he hears the pop of a cap. There’s hands in his hair. Rubbing the shampoo in. 

 

“What do you mean?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“You made me care.” 

 

“Huh?” now that surprised him. Odd. 

 

“Before, I thought homicide was a game. Like you, I love games,I loved to win. For a time I always won.” Atem sighed.  Leaning into Yuugi’s touch. It felt nice, this human contact even if it was with his enemy.

 

“I didn’t look at the bodies as people. Just another move. And I countered. I set my trap cards. I won in the end. But life isn’t a Duel. Yuugi.” Atem sighed deeply. “I came to care when you started your killing spree.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I made a mistake.” 

 

Water slushed over his head once more. Once the shampoo was rinsed, Yuugi added conditioner. 

 

“Funny, from where I stand you didn’t.” Yuugi muttered. “You had me by the ropes.” 

 

“I never should have dueled you.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

~*~

 

Tea couldn’t make herself throw the cake away. She had made a gallant effort to get Atem out of his house, to go out with friends. To forget for awhile what had happened. He had sounded so depressed on the phone. She had to call him at least three times just to get an answer. He must not have had the energy to get the phone the first two times. He sounded so…..tired. So done. 

 

“Hey, Tea, what’s up?” Joey marched himself into the break room. He’d just gotten off his shift. Files the reports and had changed into his civilian clothes. 

 

“I’ve got cake with your name on it.” Tea said. Trying to sound cheerful. 

 

“It’s Atem’s cake. I know.” Joey walked over. She had a platter with several pieces on it covered in plastic wrap. “But I’ll take it.” 

 

“Do you think he’s alright?” 

 

“I dunno, he’s gonna have to be on his toes to keep the Game King from killing him.” Joey shrugged. 

 

“I hope he’s alright. If this goes badly…..”

 

“It’s won’t.” Joey promised. It sounded hollow in both their ears. 

 

~*~

 

All this lying still. It did things to his mind. He’d done far more than make one mistake by dueling the serial killer who was now playing house with him. He’d really abused his friends. 

 

If Atem thought about it, and really acknowledged everything. He’d been the worst friend anyone could have asked for. He didn’t go to anything his friends had planned. Not Tea’s dance recital that summer. Or Joey’s stand up nights. Tristan’s game nights even. They always had to call him. He never spent more than a moment talking to them. The longest he’d been with anyone was Duke. Who had physically dragged him out of the house. If he didn’t go to the game shop. He almost never interacted with another human. 

 

And here was Yuugi, taking care of his stupid ass. Humming at him. Feeding him. Bathing him. Putting up with his depression and his anxiety. He was the killer. He was supposed to be in prison. And Atem was supposed to be home. Letting the dishes go to pot. The dust to collect. The sun to rise and fall on another day of his depression ruling his life. 

 

“Want to put a puzzle together with me?” Yuugi asked. He’d put Atem on the couch, the bathing cuffs still on and he hadn’t moved. Or talked since the bath. His skin is warm and he smell like lavender and rosemary. 

 

Yuugi sits on the floor, he has a thousand piece puzzle spread out around him. Atem has been watching, but not seeing, for the last half hour. Yuugi only has a bit of it put together. 

 

“If you don’t mind that I join you.” Atem said. Not certain what he should do. 

 

“Come on.” Yuugi smiled. Atem moved from the couch. It wasn’t easy crawling close enough to reach any type of puzzle pieces. He was naked, the floor was cold. But he hardly bothered to care. It took such effort. 

 

He felt….empty. 

 

“Do you know why I’m keeping you naked?” Yuugi asked conversationally. It wasn’t the oddest thing he could have said. 

 

“Because you want me to depend on you for all my needs, you don’t think I need clothing. It’s an item I have to earn from you.” Atem said monotonously. 

 

“You’re good.” Yuugi smiled. He held more feeling in his voice. A cheerfulness Atem hadn’t felt in...well….a long time. 

 

“I was the best at one time. You also never exhibited any sexual preferences at the crime scenes. I’m not afraid that you’ll do something sexually to me.” Atem said. 

 

“What? You don’t think I won’t give you a hand job?” Yuugi jokes. 

 

“No, you’re not wired that way.” Atem had started on a different corner of the puzzle. “You’d do it for my sexual benefit, if I asked. You might even play me into that corner. Later. If you felt that sadistic. Just to see me squirm. But you won’t get off on it sexually. You want me for my brain.” 

 

“Very nice. I might have to take you up on that later though. Sounds like fun.” Yuugi smirked. 

 

“I’d rather you didn’t if it’s all the same to you.” Atem sighed. 

 

“Hmmm, at the moment it wouldn’t be fun.” Yuugi shook his head. “You need to stop feeling guilty. If your friends rescue you all you need to do is ask their forgiveness and then show them that you can be a good friend.” 

 

“Oh? And you’re going to give me up?” Atem asked. 

 

“If they win the game.” Yuugi replied as if Atem should have known that; and he did. No really. He did. 

 

“I see. If they play the game right, they win me, and you?”

 

“I disappear into obscurity and never kill again. But, if they lose. We get to stay here always.” 

 

“You’re going to keep me in this basement until I’m a wrinkly old man?” 

“And I have creaky joints and can’t remember my own name. Yes.” Yuugi replied. 

 

“You….why? I can’t be that exciting.” 

 

“I honestly can’t say, or won’t say. Either way, you’re stuck with me unless your friends figure out the game and play it.” 

 

“Well……..as long as you don’t kill anyone.” Atem amended. 

 

“You’re interesting enough I think I can refuse myself the thrill of murder.” Yuugi picked up a puzzle piece. “By the way, do you like vibrators?” 

 

“Shut up.” Atem mock-frowned at him. 


	5. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem's friends attempt to play the King's game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading out here in a few, Thought I'd just throw this up. please enjoy, and don't feel as if you can't tell me stuff. If you see anything weird or you've got a question just let me know. I'll happily answer anything.

The thing was - Atem wasn’t always the WORST friend ever. Joey had started thinking about it since his talk with Tea. Since Atem had been kidnapped. Since they only started to find riddles to Atem’s location. Seto was right, The King couldn’t stop playing games. And their reward for playing right is Atem. 

 

Honestly - Joey wanted Atem back. He wanted the Atem before The King of Games started killing. Sure, he was cold about murders. Police see a lot of shit, and sometimes, to make sure you can function - you find a way to handle it. Atem’s was not looking at anything as real. Only another move in the game of Crime and Punishment. 

 

They used to hang out too at the local cop bar; Atem helped Joey fix a pipe leak in his run down apartment because the landlord was a complete shithead. Atem was a good person at the core. It was only after that Duel that he became...well…..

 

Depression just didn’t go away. Joey knew this. There’d been time Atem would just disappear. But he always apologize and tried to make it up to his friends. The last year had been hard on him. Joey missed him. He decided he needed to get Atem back. If only to allow the man a second chance. Maybe something about this will knock some sense into him. 

 

Something that Joey wanted to do. 

 

Something Tea kept talking him out of. 

 

Devlin had been the only person successful in getting Atem out of his house. And even he couldn’t get the man out for his birthday. The new Deck packets sits in his desk, tied with a simple red ribbon. Ten of them. To power up Atem’s dueling deck. Joey was hoping that maybe if he could distract Atem from the depression; that maybe they could be good friends again.

 

Joey would call him his best friend. 

 

He hoped Atem still thought that. 

 

~*~

 

“Riddles?” Duke shook his head. Joey had decided to stop by one of Duke’s many small business’. This time a food cart. He handed out some fluffy pancakes to a customer. 

 

“I’ve found this odd red envelope.” he handed it over, already opened. “I can’t figure it out.” 

 

Joey took it; “That’s fine. It’s for us anyway.” 

 

~*~

 

“ _ Though I live beneath a roof. I never seem to dry. If only you will hold me, I will not lie. What am I?”  _ Tea read their first clue. The team had five before them. All lead somewhere, or told them something about the King and Atem. At least that’s the assumption they were going with. 

 

“Your tongue.” Seto muttered. 

 

“Oh, I see…” Joey reached for another one. “But what location does a tongue have to do with anything?” 

 

“The Library?” Tea suggested. 

 

“You can find a lot of lies at the library, depending on what you read.” Joey muttered. 

 

“Maybe it’s not a location.” Pegasus said. 

 

“That’s helpful.” 

“Maybe it’s a rule of the game?” Joey snapped his fingers.    
“All games have rules. Maybe…..maybe he won’t lie to us in his clues?” 

 

“Is that a question?” Seto rolled his eyes. 

 

“At least I am trying!” 

 

“Okay, guys. So, this first one isn’t about a location. How about Joey is right. So the King won’t lie to us. What’s the second one about?” Tea asked. 

 

“ _ I point without fingers, I strike without arms, and I run without feet, what am I?”  _ Seto quoted. 

 

“A clock.” Tea said. “So we have a limited amount of time to find Atem. But what amount?” 

 

“The next envelope just has ‘Twelve days’. So I’m going with that’s the amount of time we’ve got to find out bud.” Joey flapped the third page at her. 

 

“When did we start finding these?” Pegasus asked. 

 

“The day Atem was taken, so that was yesterday, now we only have elven days.” 

 

“Okay, so he’s just setting up.” Tea said. “Now all we need is the next envelope.” 

 

“The fourth one we found right away, it says... _ What is black when you buy it, Red when you use it, and Grey when you throw it away?”  _ Joey read. 

 

“Charcoal.” Pegasus said. “Didn’t Atem used to like that BBQ place on fourth?” 

 

“Yes. It’s one of Duke’s places.” Tea nodded. “I’ve already got it.” She waved the fifth and final envelope at him. 

 

“What does it say?” Joey asked. 

 

“How many oranges grow on trees…” Tea muttered. 

 

“That’s stupid.” Seto glared. “All oranges grow on trees.” 

 

“Obviously.” 

 

“Lame.” 

 

“Let’s just figure it out and comment on the King’s riddles when we have him arrested and back in Prison.” Pegasus sighed at the lot of them. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi woke slowly. He was warm in a cocoon of blankets. He had pushed his face into Atem’s neck during the night. The man’s natural scent was a bit musty, a bit of lavender shone through from his bath. And Yuugi smiled. He snuggled closer to his captive. For that was what Atem is, and it won’t do either of them any good if he denies it. It is the truth after all. 

 

Atem is still asleep. He snores lightly. He must be very tired. Yuugi opens his eyes and sighs blissfully. He clutches Atem to him. This has got to be the happiest moment of his life. He kisses the side of Atem’s neck lightly. Not in a sexual manner. No. It was an attempt at….thanking Atem? Being intimate? Yuugi didn’t know. He didn’t need to label it. Not really. 

 

Atem would understand if he was awake. 

 

He wasn’t. 

 

Yuugi closed his eyes. And settled down again. He didn’t have anything pressing to do today. They could just stay in this moment. Ignore the world outside. Just be themselves and be together. 

 

That was important. Because eventually they wouldn’t be together ever again. Eventually they’d have to complete the game. 

 

Yuugi hoped it’d never happened. 

 

~*~

 

Atem woke later than he is used too. Yuugi’s natural remedies had helped his sleep. And since the drugs had also worked its way out of his system he felt much better. He’d gotten some actual sleep instead of just the existing-lying about he had been doing. He felt good. He had some type of motivation too. But to do what? He didn’t know. 

 

He should escape. 

 

He really should. 

 

“Hey. are you there?” Yuugi called from across the room. Along with the couch and the bathtub there’s a small table with two chairs. Atem still lies in the queen bed. He’s been cuffed with the bathing restraints. Not to the bed like he’d been the day before. 

 

“I am. Thank you.” Atem replied. 

 

“Good, good.” Yuugi walked over to him and helped Atem to sit up. 

 

“Food?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“I think I can eat a bit.” Atem replied. 

 

Yuugi’s smile was drastically wide, and happy. “That’s good. I was worried.” 

 

“I dunno how long this will last.” 

 

“We all have our good days and our bad ones.” Yuugi replied. 

 

Atem nodded. Yuugi was right. Atem knew all he needed to do is to keep the motivation to get out of here alive. He and Yuugi will be at odds in a few hours, or less. But, for now. Atem decided to just ignore everything in favor of fortifying himself. 

 

~*~

 

“Oranges, oranges….oranges….” Joey muttered. He was off work. Lying about at home. Doing some cleaning here or there. He needed to paint the whole place. It’d gone a dingy orange. 

 

“Wait...Orange…” 

 

Joey started looking about his mail. It was the first obvious place. And there it was. A purple envelope. “That bastard.” Joey cursed. A red envelope would stand out too much. Of course he’d change the envelope colors. 

 

Joey put it into an evidence bag; then texted Pegasus. 


	6. Basement Wonderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem attempts to find a way out of his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't updated the past couple of days. I didn't mean for it to go so long. Here's a somewhat long chapter to make up for it. I am also re-evaluating the plot. I dunno what's gonna happen next. I feel its stagnating.

It’s the first time he’s been alone since being kidnapped. Yuugi was kind enough to tell him it’s only been two or so days since they’d arrived at his prison. 

 

Yuugi had not wanted to leave him alone. He planned on spending all day with Atem. But, when an old friend called. He had to rush out. He brought breakfast and lunch down. Promised he’d be back by evening. And left Atem free of any bonds. 

 

“Okay…” Atem muttered. He had eaten half the plate of pancakes and eggs. The coffee was still warm. That he finished before it could go cold. He hated cold coffee with a passion. 

 

“I’m a trained professional. I can get out of here.” Atem stood. His first job was to examine the basement room locked door. If there was a way he’d find it. Of course there weren’t any tools. The furniture was bolted down - he found out half an hour later - and what he had assumed was a flimsy door was in fact steel without a handle on his side. How Yuugi got in and out is beyond him. And he hadn’t been upstairs. So, it could be some type of secret passageway doohickey keeping him in this room. 

For all he knew. 

 

Which still isn’t much. 

 

This led to examining the furniture. All bolted down. And he couldn’t even get water from the tap for the bathtub. He was well and truly dependant on Yuugi for everything. The only thing he had been “given” was movement. 

 

Atem sighed. This would be harder than he thought. He had hoped to slip away and just tell his friends where Yuugi had taken him, then arrest Yuugi when he returned. Now, he had to be sneaky. He had to play a game. A game he didn’t know the rules of. 

 

So far, he hadn’t played at all. He just let Yuugi have or do whatever he wanted. At the time it was the easiest thing. It got him here. Didn’t it? It’s not like he even tried to fight Yuugi. 

 

He pushed that shame aside. 

 

He paced the room one more time before idly rummaging through Yuugi’s game bookcase. There were books, in languages Atem didn’t know. Except maybe the one about Egyptian Hieroglyphics, written in hieroglyphs. Moving that aside to ponder for later, he found something astonishing. 

“My duel deck…” 

 

Atem pulled his hand back as if he’d been set on fire. The stack of cards sat there, a bit dusty. He had thrown them out right after his Duel with Yuugi. The one that not only saved him but his friends. Not that they knew what would have happened if he lost; he never did tell them the whole story. 

 

Finally, he reached for the cards. And took them. 

 

“My old friends.” Atem held the deck close. “I am sorry.” 

 

If there were a Heart of the Cards, and if he hadn’t lost his touch. The deck wouldn’t reject him. He hadn’t lost faith in them. He knew. He had lost faith in himself. 

 

~*~

 

“Let me get this straight.” Seto glowered. “You figured that you had a clue because you have dingy orange walls?” he sounded as if he just wanted to kill someone. 

 

“Yup.” Joey replied. The purple envelope sat innocuously in front of the team. Opened and the forensics team had been all over it. Of course, from previous experience they knew they wouldn’t find anything. Their criminal was smart. Even with his DNA, the kid wouldn’t have left anything behind. 

 

“What does it say?” Tea asked. She stood too far away to read it, even with her glasses on. 

 

“ _ You wear me everyday but you never put me on. I will change colors if you leave me out too long. What am I?”  _ Marik quoted. 

 

Tea glanced at them all, then, without a word, spilt the entirety of her purse onto the table. She carried one of those tote purses and tended to not clear it out regularly or organize it. 

 

“Tea, what gives?” Joey asked. Confused. “What does your womanly stuff have to do with Atem getting kidnapped by Yuugi?” 

 

“The answer is lotion.” Tea rolled her eyes. “And Atem gave me some expensive stuff for my birthday. I put it in bag. Here it is...and…..” this time the envelope was smaller. 

 

“I never noticed it there before.” Tea shrugged. 

 

“Probably the lotion was lifted while you were out somewhere, then put back.” Seto said. 

 

“The question is how would Yuugi know that Atem gave it to you in the first place.” Marik said. His arms crossed. He hadn’t been involved in the original case. But as a baby homicide detective he’d been assigned Atem’s desk. And his case files. Including the King of Games serial killings. 

 

Yuugi Umeki wasn’t like other serial killers. From what Marik could gather. Not that it mattered now. He hadn’t killed once since taking Atem. 

 

“It matters because it’s Atem.” Tea replied. “Umeki got very involved with Atem emotionally. Not in a sexual way, forget that. He wrote Atem and he wanted to play with him.” Tea said. 

 

“He would know that Atem gave you the lotion, he would know where you kept it and he would know the brand.” Joey said. “Because he’s a psycho.” 

 

“Well…..I don’t know because I haven’t diagnosed him; he even refused to be in diagnosed in prison. But, that doesn’t matter. Let’s read it.” Tea opened the smaller blue envelope. 

 

“ _ You’ve come this far. Good Job. Atem is safe. Play the Game right and you’ll win. Play it wrong. And he’s dead.”  _ Tea read. 

 

“That’s not a riddle.” Joey whistled. 

“Thank you for that astute observation captain obvious.” Seto muttered. 

 

“This is good.” Marik said. 

 

“What?” the others looked at him. Confused. 

 

“Listen, if Yuugi is as hung up on Atem as he is, than he doesn’t want to kill his game partner. He wants Atem alive. This is all just a distraction from what we really should be doing.” 

 

“And what’s that?” 

 

“A city wide manhunt.” Marik shrugged. 

 

“That means we have to let the public know that one of our most dangerous criminals was able to escape.” Tea said. 

 

“Not necessarily.” Marik shrugged again. 

 

“I see.” Seto stood from his chair at the end of the table. “You want to make up a whole new criminal to “search” for but all the while we’re looking for Umeki.” 

 

“Precisely.” Marik smirked. 

 

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.” Tea muttered. 

 

“Yeah it could, are yous guys crazy!” Joey glared at the lot of them. “If we cheat, Atem is dead. Because Yuugi takes the game more seriously.” 

 

The silence is depressing. Though, none could say otherwise. Playing the game is possibly the only way they could save their friend. Even if Atem’s a lunkhead at times. He didn’t deserve to die in the ways Yuugi was planning. At least, Joey thought as much. He wasn’t certain about the others. 

 

~*~

 

The Dark Magician smirked up at him. Atem hadn’t realized how much he’d forgotten the feeling of these particular cards in his hands. The magician had been his final, winning move. He had been boxed into a corner, but, with a wish and a prayer. The Heart of the Cards had come through for him. 

 

He wasn’t exactly re-arranging his deck. Or organizing it. He was re- acquainted himself with it. Lunch had passed hours ago. And he was growing hungry again. He didn’t know the time. He could only assume as much. He hoped Yuugi wasn’t trying a power ploy on him. 

 

He also refused to be afraid of the idea that Yuugi wouldn’t come back to him. Wouldn’t bring him food, and that they wouldn’t have a nice meal in his basement prison. 

 

That he wouldn’t be able to suggest what he’d been thinking about for the last few hours since he’d found his deck. 

 

The reassuring smile of Dark Magician Girl. However, allowed him a bit of a smile. It’s then that the door to his prison opened and he could smell takeout. Yuugi took care to lock the contraption behind him. 

 

“Hey there, sorry it took me so long.” Yuugi glanced at the cards. Atem gave him a smile, if only to reassure the other that he was truly glad to see him again. 

 

“I am glad you came back.” Atem said. 

 

That’s the most Yuugi had gotten out of him. “Yeah? I see you found your deck.” 

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” 

 

“Not at all.” Yuugi started taking food out of bags. He threw some chopsticks at Atem. “I got that hot stuff you like.” 

 

“Thank you.” Atem stood from the table momentarily to put his cards away, then returned. 

 

“And you were okay, today?” Yuugi asked hesitant. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No problems at all?” 

 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t be alive when I came back.” Yuugi opened a carton of rice. He pushed another at Atem. 

 

“It’s very late, I’m sorry. My friend kept me out longer than necessary. Eat all of it. Please?” 

 

“I will do my best.” Atem did in fact start eating with more gusto than he thought he had in him. “How late is it?” 

 

“Technically, you should be in bed.” Yuugi said. 

 

“Is it that late?” Atem asked. Shaking his head. “I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep.” he glanced over at the queen bed. The hospital cuffs stood out against stark white sheets. There’s a quilt at the end of it. 

“Does it hurt? The cuffs?” Yuugi asked, before stuffing his face with some noodles. 

 

“Being on my back for that long got uncomfortable.” Atem shrugged. 

 

“Oh, that’s right, you usually sleep on your side.” 

 

“I am almost creeped out by the fact that you know that, but seeing as how its you, that’s not the weirdest, or most stalkerish thing you’ve ever done.” Atem deadpanned. 

 

Yuugi laughed. 

 

“Eat your dinner, maybe we can figure out a different sleeping arrangement.” 

 

Atem counted that as a win. 

 

~*~

 

He had a quick wash in a basin and brushed his teeth, Yuugi threw a large nightshirt at him. It went past Atem’s thighs. It hung on his too-thin body. One shoulder drooping over his arm. Yuugi pursed his lips. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Atem asked. 

 

“I’m going to feed you up, that’s what.” Yuugi shook his head.

 

“I thought you were going to kill me.” Atem walked closer to Yuugi who was rearranging the bed. It’s half past ten. Only Yuugi knew that though. He changed the figureation of the cuffs on the bed so that Atem could rest on his side. 

 

“I’m not.” Yuugi shrugged. “I like you breathing.” 

 

“That’s nice to know.” Atem said. 

 

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you if you act up.” A solid, sharp glare is shot his way. Atem feels his chest stop. He can’t draw in a breathe. 

 

“What….?” 

 

“Sssshhh, no...no…..I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yuugi is at his side. Pulling Atem to the bed, and then into Yuugi’s arms. Atem goes. He doesn’t know what to do. Nothing. That’d just bring up Yuugi’s ire. But why….? Why can’t he…..

 

“Do anything…?” Atem muttered, more to himself than to Yuugi. 

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. Honest. It’s just…..the thought of you not being here makes me mad. Is all. Atem. I’d never hurt you.” 

 

“Unless I made you.” 

 

“That’s such an abusive thing of me to do. How about if you ask me?” Yuugi asked. “I mean, don’t think I won’t tie you down if I think you’re getting into trouble you can’t handle. But I won’t go all Misery on you.” Yuugi kissed Atem’s temple. Gently. 

 

“Promise me.” Atem said, voice sounding a lot less certain than before. 

 

“I promise.” Yuugi said. “And you know I’ll stick to my word.” 

 

“Yeah….” Atem took a deep breath, then let it go. At least that was consistent. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi cleans up with the knowledge that his doppelganger is safe in bed. Settled on his side even. Arranging the cuffs hadn’t been hard once he’d found the fastenings to do so. Atem wouldn’t be able to reach any cuff to get out of it. He had parted the man’s wrists far enough for that to be impossible. But he wouldn’t be on his back. 

 

A melatonin tablet and a blindfold finished him off along with the blanket. Yuugi smiled at the cup he was washing. Soap suds covered it and the dish cloth. While he’d been away, his Atem had been busy. He hadn’t found any of the hidden cameras. Thankfully. Yuugi had watched him on and off. Try to find anything that’d help him. 

 

Then the deck. 

 

Yuugi wondered what step was next in Atem’s little game; or if he should stop it before it got anywhere. Decisions, decisions. The  most important thing, though, is that his little friends were being kept busy. His clues should lead them away. Give him and Atem plenty of time together. 

 

Most importantly, they’d be running around in a wild goose chase. Never to see Atem again. Yuugi smirked. He rather liked that idea. 

 

This game was too fun. 

 


	7. Game end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto likes to think he's smarter than others; yuugi is one step ahead. Game Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't about to end this story as I have done. But ya know, this is just what happened. Please enjoy.

The pool bar sits in a lovely, dirty corner of Domino City. The buildings are old; some of the more traditional ones dating back to the Edo period. The streets are cobbled and cars are banned in this area. To keep it from falling apart. The Historical Society is doing their best to buy up and restore as many of the Edo period homes as possible. 

 

Eventually the pool hall will move. Criminals don’t want to be in a nice place. Too many people who can’t mind their own business. People that Seto relies on. And one such young father had been able to tell him where he could find that filthy American. 

 

Bandit Keith, an international mercenary, makes his move just as soon as Seto steps into the bar. He stands out with long white coat. He doesn’t care. He’s here for Keith. He walks past other wanted criminals. They scurry like rats out of any exit behind him. A few threw a window, the others the door. 

 

“Ah, why...what bring the illustrious Seto Kaiba to my humble place of business?” Keith lit up a cigarette. His sunglasses glint in what little light there is in the bar. 

“I’m look for Yuugi Umeki. I know that you know where he his.” 

 

“Using “know” twice, isn’t that a bit confusing?” Keith sassed. “Well, I can tell you that I don't know where that punk ass got off too. But we all know what he took from ya boys in blue.” Keith smacked his lips. 

 

“We’re not playing games.” Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest. His coat flared out about him. Showing off his gun. Keith didn’t look impressed at all. 

 

“Hey man, all I can say is that your buddy is better off with that punk than me, that’s for sure.” 

 

“We’re not hear to discuss your sexual deviances.” Seto grumbled. “Now, you either give me something I can work with or I can take you in.” 

 

Keith Shrugged; “I ain’t a snitch, thank you.” 

 

Set smirked; “I was hoping you would say that.” 

 

~*~

 

“Man, you are scary.” Joey muttered. In the interview room Keith sat with his hands shackled to the bolted down table. 

 

“I’m not some pushover.” Seto replied. 

 

“So who’s questioning him?” Joey asked. 

 

“Pegasus.” Seto replied. “He can get anything out of anyone just by staring at them long enough.” Seto replied. 

 

“Why, I thank you for the encouragement, Kaiba-Boy.” Pegasus says from behind. Joey jumped a foot from the sudden appearance. Kaiba glared at the one way window. 

 

“Just get on with it.” Seto growled. 

 

“Don’t worry we’ll get Atem back.” Joey said, trying to comfort Seto. 

 

“I don’t care about that idiot, I want Umeki.” Seto said before turning away. 

 

“Sure, sure, we believe that.” Joey sassed. “Anyway, don’t ya wanna watch?” 

 

“I’ve got better things to do.” Seto strode away, white coat flaring about behind him. 

 

“So dramatic.” Joey rolled his eyes. 

 

“I heard that, dog.” Seto called back. 

 

“Takes one to know one!” 

 

~*~

 

Atem pulled on his bonds. The cuffs were too far apart for him to undo the belts. Yuugi neglected to lock them, but he knew that Atem wouldn’t be able to reach anything to undo himself. Yuugi didn’t spend the night with him either. That made Atem a bit nervous. There was no telling what Yuugi was doing. Or why. 

 

Atem pulled on the collar around his neck. It was made of the same material and style as the rest of the bed cuffs. He couldn’t even use his teeth to get free. He was stuck. The blindfold didn’t help much. Maybe he went to sleep. But for how long he didn’t know. 

 

He wanted it off. He wanted up. 

 

And he didn’t put it beyond Yuugi to let him stew there to make a point. 

  
  


~*~

 

The black and white footage showed the squirming body. Yuugi sipped at some green tea. He sat at the kitchen table. Watching. It wasn’t super early nor was it late. Atem wouldn’t be able to move unless Yuugi let him up. 

 

And he didn’t feel like it. 

 

Well, he would eventually. But if he and Atem were on the same page, than Atem knew why Yuugi hadn’t spent the night with him. Why Yuugi had tied him down. Yuugi got up to refill his cup. He poured the cold dregs out for a fresh cup. He hated throwing coffee out so he always drank the previous days leftovers while a new pot brewed. 

 

It was far better than the instant stuff he had in prison. 

 

However, he had another problema rising. 

 

Kaiba wasn’t playing the game, he’d gone off the reservation. Yuugi couldn’t have that. He needed to move he and Atem somewhere more private, more safe. 

 

He would have liked to have a week to get things ready; but as it stood. They needed to leave that day. 

 

Yuugi poured a second cup of coffee out for Atem. They had enough time for breakfast. After that. It’s down to the boat. 

 

~*~

 

Atem knew he’d been drugged again. He wondered if it was in the coffee or the yogurt. Either way he felt sick to his stomach. Also. He was moving. It was a nice swaying moment. Back and forth, back and forth. 

 

The sound of a motor brought him more to awareness. Steps stomping down from somewhere (he was always “down” in some place or other). A hand on his cheek. A quick touch. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Yuugi said. 

 

“Where is here?” 

 

“A boat. We left Domino city far behind us yesterday.” Yuugi replied. Atem couldn’t see him. He blinked his eyes, felt fabric still cluting about his face. 

 

“Please, let me see.” 

 

“Not yet.” Yuugi said. “I don’t want to lose you here, it’s far too dangerous to trust you.” 

 

“What….?” Yuugi had done up the hospital cuffs behind him. The bed this time was smaller. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“Seto got to you, didn’t he?” Atem asked. 

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” oh yeah, that wasn’t good. Yuugi’s tone is dark. 

 

Atem’s mouth suddenly went dry; he tried to speak but no sound would come. 

 

“Ssssshhhhhh, I’m not mad at you. I won’t hurt you.” Yuugi reassured. Petting Yuugi’s hair to calm him more. It worked. Atem didn’t know how it did, just that it did. 

 

“Thank you…” is the only thing Atem could think to say. 

  
  
  
  
  


~*~

 

The house sat suspiciously on the edge of a forest. The only cabin for miles and miles. Seto growled. Of course, why hadn’t they thought to check places like these? They were too distracted by that non-game to even think of this. They even assumed Umeki had kept Atem in the city. 

 

How stupid. 

 

Forensics is all over the place as well. Atem and Umeki had been there. Atem probably kept in the basement going by the set up. The bed had some type of restraint system, that Umeki probably used when he moved Atem; right before they got there. 

 

They hadn’t any surveillance this far up, and were checking everything in the city. Joey joined him then. “I checked that little bay down the trail…and the renter said he had let someone buy a boat from him, in cash, no questions asked.” 

 

“It had to be Umeki.” Seto growled. 

 

“And no one knows where it’s gone. If he’s smart he’d change the boat's name out at sea.” Joey said. 

 

“Or he had it ready as an exit plan this entire time.” Seto replied. 

 

“We can’t put anything past him.” 

 

“Well, Pegasus has to suspend the investigation. It’s not our problem anymore, mayor called up and everything.” 

 

Seto wasn’t surprised by that either. He actually thought the Mayor would pull his weight earlier. 

 

“That’s too bad.” 

 

“We’ll never see Atem again.” Joey frowned. 

 

“He’ll have to come back to us.” Seto agreed. 

 

Then he left Joey standing there alone. Above them, a storm was gathering. Joey looked up at it. Unable to deal with the overwhelming sensation of guilt. 

  
  



	8. Epilogue is just another word for "The End"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem and Yuugi after everything is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this fic. :) I had a lot of fun writing it.   
> I don't know if there will be a sequel. Probably not. I may just leave this as it is. but I won't make promises. If I come up with a solid concept I might continue this.

Atem woke to the cawing of birds. The fresh breeze and humming. He opened his eyes to the fresh light of morning. The bamboo hutt is big; he lies in a king sized bed. Un-bound. White sheets tucked about his shoulders. 

 

Yuugi sits next to him. Reading a book, in Russian. As always. 

 

“Good morning, my sweet.” Yuugi looked down at Atem. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“Nowhere, everywhere, it doesn’t really matter.” Yuugi shrugged. Atem nodded, closed his eyes again. He snuggled down into bed. 

 

“It didn’t really matter since the beginning.” Atem admitted. 

 

There’s a hand in his hair. Just lying there, idly scratching his scalp. It felt good. Atem relaxed. He couldn’t be bothered to worry about where he was right now, or when he could get away. Now, he wondered if his previous goal had just been himself lying to - well - himself. 

 

“Relax, we’re not leaving anytime soon.” Yuugi said. Not even remotely annoyed that Atem was thinking. 

 

“Sure.” he agreed. Because, what else could he do? 

  
  


END


End file.
